plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee Bean
Coffee Bean is a plant that allows the player to use mushrooms during the day, pool, and roof levels by waking them up. To use it, plant the Coffee Bean on a sleeping mushroom. The actual Coffee Bean, Coffea sp., is a perennial plant cultivated to make various coffee drinks, containing caffeine. It is usually drank in the morning, and it is used to make the drinker active, just like the mushrooms wake up during the day by the Coffee Bean. Suburban Almanac entry 'Coffee Bean ' Use Coffee Beans to wake up sleeping mushrooms. Usage: single use, instant Special: can be planted over another plant, wakes up mushrooms "Hey, guys, hey!" says Coffee Bean. "Hey! What's up? Who's that? Hey! Didja see that thing? What thing? Whoa! Lions!" Yep, Coffee Bean sure does get excited. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast Strategies The mushrooms are very cheap, but 75 sun is a lot to pay to wake them up. These are only useful with special mushrooms, like the Magnet-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Ice-shroom, or the Doom-shroom. Another useful tactic is to plant a couple of instant-use mushrooms if you know you will need them later. When you are ready to use them, just plant a Coffee Bean on them when you need the effect. This successfully eliminates the packet recharge because if you plan it right, you can use a pre-planted mushroom and a current mushroom back-to-back. Some combinations with Coffee Beans are only useful for getting achievements, like the Sun-shroom and Scaredy-shroom. On the contrary, Ice-shrooms and Doom-shrooms can be pre-planted and activated with a Coffee Bean later. Versus Mode Coffee Beans are extra helpful during the Versus Mode, as it only costs 25 sun to use them. Thus, you can get cheap shooters like Scaredy-shrooms for only 50 sun, much less than other shooters. Good Morning achievement In order to get the achievement Good Morning, you need to beat a day, pool, or roof level using only mushrooms. Coffee Beans are essential, as it is the only way to make Mushrooms wake up. The falling sun from the sky helps to plant the Coffee Beans, and once you have a sufficient amount of Sun-shrooms, they will help generate the sun to wake up the Scaredy-shrooms, Fume-shrooms or any other mushrooms you will use. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Coffee bean with wings.jpg|Coffee Bean with wings Coffee-bean.png|HD Coffee Bean with wings CoffeeBeanZenGarden.png|Coffee Bean in the Zen Garden DS Coffee Bean.png|Coffee Bean in the DS version. Cardboard Coffee Bean.JPG|Cardboard Coffee Bean(hacked) ImitaterCoffeBean.PNG|Imitater Coffee Bean on a sleeping Sun-shroom coffeeseedpc.PNG|Coffee Bean seed packet in PC version. Coffee Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Dissolving coffeebean.jpg|Coffee Bean waking up sleeping Magnet-shroom. File:YouGotaCoffeeBean.png|You got a Coffee Bean! CoffeeBean Plush.jpg|Coffee Bean Plush CoffeeBeanSeed.PNG|Coffee Bean seed packet in the iOS version Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time UnlockedCoffeeBeanPvZ2.png|Coffee Bean on the map Coffee Bean Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry 10019370.jpg|Coffee Bean in a promotional picture HDCoffeeBeanPvZ2.png|HD Coffee Bean Coffe wat.png|Seed Packet 10019371.jpg|Coffee Bean in action. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars CoffeeBeanPvZAS.png|Coffee Bean BungieZ.PNG|Coffee Bean on the website of ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars CoffeeBean.png|HD Coffee Bean Trivia General *The Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and the Squash are the only plants that cannot be eaten, but can be destroyed. *In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, its design is based on its artwork from Plants vs. Zombies with the wings, closed mouth and no leaf. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *The Coffee Bean is the only plant that zombies will never directly attempt to interfere with. *As can be seen by looking at the Coffee Bean's Almanac entry, the Coffee Bean levitates. This is likely because it is planted on top of a mushroom, so it should be above the ground. **As in its Almanac Entry, it is jittery from the coffee. **The Coffee Bean also levitates in the Zen Garden. *On the Game of the Year Edition box cover, the Coffee Bean's mouth is closed, missing its leaf, and has wings. *When the Coffee Bean is used, it will turn into coffee powder. *In ZomBotany, the player can sometimes see a pea hitting where a powdered Coffee Bean used to be above a Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom. It will look as if the pea hits nothing. *If a mushroom is eaten while in the process of being woken up by a Coffee Bean, the Coffee Bean will remain floating and uneaten. It will just turn into powder and wake up nothing, wasting 75 sun in the process. *The sound of an awakened mushroom is the same sound of a Digger Zombie rising from the ground. *Bungee Zombies cannot steal a Coffee Bean, unlike most of the plants. They will steal the mushroom instead. *There is a glitch on the PS Vita version where Coffee Bean's seed packet will be only half the bean or only the sprout. It shares this trait with Winter Melon. *There is a very rare glitch in the DS Version, if the player goes on Versus Mode, then goes to Random Battle, he ors he can use Coffee Bean before it is even unlocked. This may also happen with other plants he or she has not had it yet. *It is the only plant to be floating and have no stem in the Suburban Almanac. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it wakes up plants that are put to sleep by the Archmage Zombie in a 3x3 area. *There is a glitch on its seed packet where the wings actually come off the picture. *Unlike the first game, it doesn't float in place in its idle animation. See also *Mushrooms *Good Morning Category:Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Roof Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Chinese Dark Ages